Phantom Phamily:Danielle
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: What happens when Danielle comes to Danny looking for a family? Read to find out. Dani/Danny,Sister/Brother rated T cause paranoid. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! INFO INSIDE!
1. Return of Danielle

**Hey everyone my name is Ladynoir1987 and this is my first fanfiction EVER. Ok not the first one I've written but the first posted one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom If I did it would still be airing**

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

 **Chapter 1 Dani pov**

I'm tired of stealing for food, I'm tired of always being on the run, and I'm tired of always having to sleep in abandoned buildings. so right now I'm flying to Amity Park. To the person I was cloned from, Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. I was only a few blocks from Fenton works where Danny lives when I was shot down by the GIW. Knowing how their was no way I was going to get out of their ghost proof net I yelled "MY BROTHER WON'T LIKE IT WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS" Man I hope he won't be mad at me for calling him my brother.

"HA ghosts don't have families you're nothing but ectoplasm." One of them said.

"DANNY HELP ME!" And when I yelled that I realized that we had attracted a crowd because of the fact that they gasped. I hope he heard me.

 **Danny's POV**

I was walking to my house from Nasty Burger. As normal they where having their fruits and vegies vs meat argument. But I was wondering if I should tell them what I've been wanting to do lately.

"Come on Sam don't tell me you've never even tried meat before!?" Tucker, said.

"Oh you're one to talk! The _**only**_ time I've seen anything even close to a fruit or vegetable was _**BLOOD BLOSSOMS**_! And that was only to save Danny!" Well here goes nothing.

"So!" I yelled to get their attention "I've been thinking that maybe I should take Danielle in as my little sister."

"That's great Danny!' Sam said "Wait what's going on over their?" That's when I heard Danielle.

"DANNY HELP ME!" 'DANIELLE!' I ran into an alleyway and changed from Fenton to Phantom, flew out of their and yelled

"DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" After yelling that I knocked the GIW agents unconscious, and ripped the net off of her. Once the net was off of her I picked her up knowing that she would most likely be to weak to fly for a while, and she started. "I'm gonna take you home, ok?" When I heard a muffled ok I turned us both invisible and flew the last few blocks home.

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

 **YES! First chappie is done PLEASE R &R.**


	2. Reactions Part 1

**Hey all you Phantom Phans. Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I would of uploaded during Winter break but I was sick the whole time. :( So here's the next chapter. :b**

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

 **CHAPTER 2 Reactions part 1**

Valery's pov

I was bored. Normally I would be paroling for ghosts but my dad wouldn't let me. More like he grounded me for who knows what reason and took away my suit. Thankfully he didn't ground me from the TV. So I put on the news and saw my friend (?) Danielle or Dani Phantom. First I saw her get shot down by the idiotic (they haven't even caught Phantom **ONCE** while I on the other hand did) Guys in White (GIW). I saw her say something but the only things the camera managed to pick up was. "DANNY HELP ME!" not long after I saw **_Phantom_** show up. "DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" I heard him yell. Then after blasting the guns out of their hands he flew off carrying a crying Danielle. ' Wait if she's only half ghost and half human, and his sister **not** cousin like they said, then he must be half human as well. **What have I done?!** '

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

 **Sorry that it's a short chapter but I promise that I will have more uploaded soon. Who knows** ** _MAYBE_** **I'll upload tomorrow. Untill next time :D**


	3. Reactions Part 2

**Guess who's back!**

 **I know I said that I would upload the next day but I forgot and then I was sick yet again D:**

 **anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **Warning for slight OOCness**

 **On with the story!**

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Jack and Maddie Fenton

"Jack! Come here! The news has something about Phantom!" Maddie yelled to her fudge loving husband.

"Coming Mads!" Jack responded coming up from the lab.

After Jack sat down next to Maddie on the couch they heard the TV say " _Not to long ago we discovered that the town hero Danny Phantom has a little sister. Here's the footage we managed to get."_

After saying this this the TV showed a little ghost girl that looks a lot like Phantom flying then was shot down with a net by the Guys in White. When she hit the ground they heard her them yell " _MY BROTHER WON'T LIKE IT WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!"_

 _"HA! Ghosts don't have families you're nothing but ectoplasm."_

 _" You wanna bet? DANNY HELP ME!"_

Not long after they saw _Phantom_ show up and he yelled " _DON'T HURT MY SISTER!_ "

Then after knocking the guns out of the GIW agents hands he carried away his crying sister.

"Wow they look like they could be twins. Well except for the gender and age difference." Maddie said

"Maybe they are and he just died after her? Who knows."

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

 **I know this is another short chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer.**

 **Until next time my Phantom Phans!**


	4. Author Note

**Okay... Well I just wanted to let you know that I won't be continuing this story for a while. This is do to the fact that I have no idea how to continue. Sorry. :(**

 **-Ladynoir1987**


	5. I'M SO SORRY! Not a chapter! FINAL AN!

I wasn't planing on EVER giving this story up for adoption or going hiatus, yet this is exactly what happened. THIS FIC IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!

Rules: 1. Dani has to be attacked in some way when she first comes back to Amity. It could be either Vlad, a ghost, or the GIW. Make sure that Danny somehow finds out about it and saves her.

2\. Ships if any must be Danny x Sam, Tucker x Valery/Star (Val or Star), Dani x Young Blood/Dash.

3\. All halfas at the end of the fic should be Dani, Danny, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and possibly Tucker and Vlad. I said possibly with Tucker and Vlad so you have the option of giving Tucker powers and striping Vlad of his powers.

4\. Val must find out Danny's secret and become a part of "Team Phantom".

5\. YOU MUST SEND ME A PM ASKING FOR PERMISSION AND LETTING ME KNOW WHY YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS FANFICTION FIRST!

I had a whole bunch of chapters planes for this story (over 30) yet I have no idea how to start ANY of them.


End file.
